Vinnie Dakota
Vinnie Dakota is a recurring character in Milo Murphy's Law. Dakota is from the future, but dresses in a style from the 1970s and, along with partner Balthazar Cavendish, is one-half of a pair of time-traveling agents who are given seemingly inconsequential missions involving the protection of pistachios — apparently so that their bossin 2175 can have them. Personality Dakota tends to be very laid back and carefree, often enjoying simple pleasures and focusing on fun or incidental matters rather than the task at hand. He is generally lazy when it comes to missions, letting Cavendish do most of the work while he goofs around. He becomes much more passionate about participating when they are not acting under direct orders from their boss. Dakota loves food and tends to get excited anytime he can get his hands on it, often bringing it up as a topic of conversation in anticipation of their next meal. While outwardly Dakota appears relaxed and simple, he's very different when things get serious, often taking the lead and acting much more like an agent. When Milo accidentally travels to 2175 with him, Dakota immediately becomes very protective of his well-being, giving his companions instructions to keep them safe and throwing himself in front of them when he needs to. He's shown himself to have little regard for rules and regulations and has stolen high tech time gadgets from Brick and Savannah for the sake of fun more than once, much to the frustration of both his partner and the higher class agents. While he tends to be better than Cavendish when it comes to critical thinking and acting on his feet, Dakota is not very book smart, often asking Cavendish the meaning of more complicated words. This gets on his nerves at one point, and he calls the latter out for using big words on purpose and talking down on him. "We get to see actual live animals!" Dakota has a deep love for animals, and by extension, the Zoo. When the duo get sent on a mission there, Dakota shows overwhelming enthusiasm at being able to see 'actual live animals', and spends the rest of the day singing "the Zoo song" rather than focusing on the assignment. Entirely unlike his partner, Dakota has a vast knowledge on the subject of animals. Physical Appearance Dakota is a relatively short man with an olive complexion, dark eyes, and curly brown hair with obvious sideburns. He has a rather square face with a prominent nose and thick eyebrows that are often hidden beneath his shades. He dresses in a style from the 1970's made up of a red and yellow tracksuit with a pair of completely white sneakers. The jacket of his tracksuit is red while the sleeves are yellow, ending in orange cuffs. The collar of his jacket is a darker red than the rest of the outfit, and the jacket itself is zipped down halfway, revealing a white undershirt and a gold chain necklace. Finally, Dakota wears a pair of orange and yellow shades with tinted lenses that go notably unremoved, even in costume or old age. Old Age In old age, Dakota's tracksuit has a more futuristic appearance, with an orange stripe that extends down from his left shoulder. The orange stripe on his pants is much thicker, and rounded at the top, while pale yellow straps extend over his white sneakers. His hair is grey and vastly receded, and he's developed wrinkles. Category:Male Category:Time Travellers Category:Funny Characters Category:Adults